


Selfish

by miss_imagine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_imagine/pseuds/miss_imagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 2x09<br/>Raven makes it back to Jaha Camp and throws herself into work. Wick worries about her and tries to break throw the emotional walls she has built around herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Following the events of 2x09 Spoiler warning! Don't read further if you have not seen the latest episodes!

Raven has dedicated herself into helping with the mission of saving her friends from Mount Weather. She couldn’t sleep and barely have eaten until she was assured that they have succeeded.. for Finn. 'His death will not be in vain' she told herself repeatedly. Her skin boiled when she thought of it. Was it her fault for encouraging Finn to go find Clarke in his state? She should have known he wasn't himself. Yet at the time, she was letting him go and made peace with him moving on to someone else. If only she was selfish and told him to stay, he would still be alive. 

Before diving into work, she made her way into the engineering room and was welcomed by Wick, who was unaware of them returning from the Grounders camp.

“Raven!” He was relieved to see her back in one piece. Wick dropped the tools he was working on and almost ran up to her. Embracing her with whole body, but Raven was unresponsive. Feeling tears welling up, she pushed away and without saying a word left the room immediately. She approached Sinclair telling him to remove Wick for being disruptive. Sinclair, as the head of engineering, complied and assigned Wick elsewhere. He was very sympathetic with Raven. Losing her leg and now her love. He'd do anything to lessen the pain.

When Sinclair told Wick about his reassignment, Wick knew Raven was pushing him away. It is part of her nature to isolate herself. He has witnessed it several times on the Ark when her parents died and now with Finn. She wanted to be alone and he has to respect that. Yet day turned into night and Wick noticed that Raven haven’t left the engineering room to eat. He went against her wishes and decided to bring her food and see how she was doing. He admitted it to himself for acting selfishly, but he wanted to be around her.  
He entered the engineering room nervously, not knowing whether Raven would yell at him or worse... not speak to him. 

He saw that she was sleeping with her head resting on the table and the radio placed in front of her. He took out his “crash pad” and carried Raven to it. It was not allowed to sleep in the engineering room under Jaha and Kane rule. Everyone had to report back to their barracks before curfew, but Abby was more lenient. That’s why he ‘borrowed’ one of the barrack’s beds and hid it in his workplace, in case the Councillor and the rules change again for the nth time.

He placed the food next to the pad and noticed scars on her arms. His heart dropped knowing something has happened to her at the Grounder’s camp. He went to Clarke and got the whole story from her. How she was falsely accused and tortured by the hands of the grounders. When he heard the full story, he handed Clarke the radio knowing that they are waiting for contact from Bellamy. 

“She doesn't want my help, but she needs to get over her resentment for me." Clarke said blankly "I had no choice"

Wick was surprised at Clarke lack of emotion. Was that what the ground has done to them? Hardening them to their core. He couldn’t bare the thought of Raven being that way.

Raven woke up and noticed that she has been moved to a bed at the corner of the engineering room. She knew it was Wick. The smile that crept to her lips dropped immediately when she couldn’t hear the radio static noise.

‘Did the radio stop working? Did Bellamy try radioing in while I was sleeping!!’ Raven mentally kicked herself and blamed Wick for it. If he didn’t get involved, she wouldn’t have slept.

She got up quickly to fetch the radio, but couldn’t find it. Raven presumed it was with Wick and she went out looking for him. She found him in his usual spot and started yelling at him.

“Where’s the damn radio?!”  
“With Clarke. I gave it to her when I saw you sleeping."  
"Don't touch my work again. This is my responsibility. Mine alone"  
"Raven! I was only helping. You needed to rest" said Wick thinking of her scars.  
"I don't need your help! I can't rest until my friends are back" she said while walking away. She wanted to know the status of the mission and hated getting it from Clarke, which fueled her anger even more. 

Wick saw Raven making her way to Clarke and seeing that the mission has consumed her. If they failed saving their people from Mount Weather, he'd lose her too indefinitely. The thought of losing her shook him to the core.

In that instance, he realized how much he loves her. 


End file.
